SISEOS
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy tenía una obsesión, ella. Ella tenía una esperanza para él, Draco Malfoy. PARA ALLISON MARIE MALFOY-BLACK


**_Hola! Aquí vuelvo, en una pasada flash, a subir este nuevo one-shot._**

**_En realidad es un PREMIO, dado que en el reto que lance en el foro Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, me comprometí a hacerle a la ganadora un one-shot con su chico Sly favorito._**

**_La ganadora fue mi hermana del alma Allison Marie Malfoy-Black. _**

**_Eso fue hace cerca de dos meses, sino fue mas tiempo atrás, sí estoy super atrasada con este premio, pero me llevo su tiempo hacerlo. El personaje de Gabriella Scott también es de Allison, ella me lo prestó para encarnar su propio personaje._**

**_Patsy, sister, espero que te guste!_**

**_En fin, os dejo con el shot._**

**_Disclaimer: personajes de JKR

* * *

_**

_**Siseos**_

En la sala común de Slytherin lo que predominaban eran los siseos, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts lo sabían. Sin embargo nadie sabía que no sólo en aquel lugar en las mazmorras, debajo del lago, se podían apreciar.

La sala común estaba casi en la completa oscuridad, a excepción de un leve resplandor provocado por las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea, iluminando el lugar. Mostrando a la vista los prolijos y cuidados sillones de cuero, algunos negros y otros verdes, un escritorio de caoba con varios libros desordenados, las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios… Y ella, Gabriella Scott, sentada en uno de esos sillones…

Sus ojos verdes están fijos en la escalera que da al cuarto de los chicos, su cabello rizado y rubio parece brillar en medio de la noche, y su boca con forma en corazón y color fresa está fruncida en gesto de enojo. ¡Y vaya que está enojada! Lleva en ese lugar, en la misma posición casi tres cuarto de hora, esperando a quien se supone es su cita. Verdaderamente no tiene idea de quien es la persona que espera puesto que su admirador, como se autonombro, prefirió mantener el misterio, y eso hace que su paciencia se acabe.

Mientras espera su mente viaja hacia sus recuerdos, y esboza una sonrisa cuando recuerda el comienzo de aquella historia, hace ya unos cuantos días atrás…

_Febrero… el mes de San Valentín, el invierno; estación fría y con nieve, mucha nieve. En las mazmorras hace un frío del demonio, el baho que provocan las respiraciones de los alumnos produce una leve niebla, es en esa época cuando mas juntos permanecen tratando de contener el mayor calor posible… Gabriella resopla por enésima vez, casi no puede moverse por su sala sin pechar a nadie. Agradece mentalmente el hechizo calefactor que poseen sus ropas y pide permiso para pasar, sin obtener resultados._

_Está cabreada y nadie parece notarlo, sus ojos destellan furiosos en busca del objeto de su enojo, y lo encuentran unos momentos después riendo con sus amigos._

_-¡MALFOY!- ruge en un ataque de cólera que ya no puede ni quiere evitar._

_-Scott, ¿te has vuelto loca?- responde el príncipe de Slytherin con calma._

_-¿Qué si me he vuelto loca? Claro que no, aquí quien se ha vuelto alguna cosa eres tú, que ya sobrepasaste tus propios límites y estás idiota.- dice Gabriella con ironía, entornando los ojos.- No te llame para discutir, Malfoy._

_-Me alegra saberlo, yo habría dicho que ibas a matarme o mínimo cruciarme._

_-No es tan mala idea, pero no, solo vine a decirte que tengas más cuidado a la hora de hacer las pociones, por tu culpa todo se hecho a perder.- reprocho la chica._

_Debido a la fecha en la que se encontraban más de uno recibía invitaciones anónimas para salir a Hosgmeade, sobre todo Draco Malfoy. Pero Gabriella era de las chicas que más invitaciones llevaban recibidas, y la que más veces las rechazaba. Ella esperaba una en especial…_

_Una mañana se levanto con una rosa blanca en su mesa de luz, con una pequeña nota adjunta: "Porque los dragones también tenemos detalles", inconscientemente había sonreído. A partir de ese momento, todas las mañanas una rosa era lo primero que observaba al abrir los ojos. Aún no comprendía quién le mandaba ese detalle, aunque en su interior tuviera la esperanza de que fuera el dueño de un par de orbes grises y cabello platinado…_

_Esa mañana no era diferente a las anteriores, quizá estuviera un poco más nerviosa, puesto que había quedado con su admirador en la sala de los menesteres. _

_A la medianoche salió de su sala, caminando sigilosamente hasta el séptimo piso para llegar a su destino, una vez dentro se vio sorprendida por la espalda, lo que provoco que intentara voltear._

_-Shh…- un aliento cálido le golpeo la nuca, erizándola por completo._

_-Quién eres.- susurro tratando de serenarse._

_Una mano tomo la suya y comenzó a guiarla, hasta que se detuvieron. Gabriella sintió a su acompañante acomodar algo y luego la música de un piano de cola invadió cada uno de sus sentidos, ya no podía pensar con claridad, era como si el sonido melódico que inundaba la habitación la transportara a otro lugar… Su acompañante se sentó a su lado, y ayudado por la música que no permitía reconocer su voz, hablo en un tono bajo y ronco, sensual._

_-Espero que todo sea de tu agrado, Ella.- pronuncio él, tomándola por la cintura y apoyándola en su pecho fuerte._

_-Solo hay una cosa que opaca el momento.- murmuro._

_-Dime.- dijo el chico, solícito._

_-Quiero saber quien eres, ver tu rostro.- él esbozo una sonrisa que quedó oculta a los ojos de Gabriella._

_-Aún no, Ella, no es el momento… Prometo que lo sabrás, justo antes de San Valentín…- la chica resoplo por lo bajo, y eso causo una pequeña carcajada en su acompañante._

_-No es gracioso, tú sabes quien soy._

_-A la media noche del catorce de febrero, en la sala común.- dijo él, sorprendiéndola._

_-¿Eres de mi casa?- pregunto ella._

_-Sí, de hecho me conoces más de lo que piensas._

Y allí estaba ella, esperándolo desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, y como tuviera que seguir esperando su admirador bien podía irse a visitar el calamar gigante… No noto en ningún momento la sombra que comenzaba a aparecer en la escalera de los dormitorios, hasta que la sombra, mejor dicho la persona, estuvo frente a sus narices.

-Qué haces aquí, Malfoy.- Draco solo dibujo una tenue sonrisa.

-Lo sabía.- murmuro.

-No te estoy entendiendo.- dijo ella, bordeando los ojos.

-Quién te deja una rosa en tu mesa de luz todas las mañanas, Scott.- Gabriella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta.- A quién esperas, Ella.

Y fue ahí cuando lo comprendió, y verdaderamente no sabía si lanzarse a los brazos de Draco Malfoy y besarlo hasta que se quedara sin aire, o si levantarse y abofetearlo hasta que le dolieran las manos. Así que opto por algo más simple, con toda la diplomacia que pudo juntar se levanto del sillón y avanzó los pocos centímetros de distancia que la separaban del chico, quedando a escasos milímetros que le permitían sentir el aliento del rubio, expectante por la reacción de él. Que no se hizo esperar y la besó.

Los labios de Draco eran suaves pero demandantes, y acariciaban los suyos con maestría. Podía sentir la lengua del blondo recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca, cada recoveco, enlazarse con la suya… Sabía que estaba perdida, desde el primer momento en que sus labios se encontraron estuvo segura de ello, pero quería darle una lección… Así que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y cuando Draco comenzaba a caminar lentamente hasta un costado de la chimenea, se separó bruscamente de él… El chico soltó una maldición entre dientes.

-Ahora sí te has vuelto loca.- siseo.

-Vete al infierno, Malfoy.

-Oh sí, eso haré, y tú serás mi compañía.- respondió el príncipe, entornando los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

Gabriella no supo cómo pero en sólo unos momentos la situación se había revertido y Draco Malfoy la tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, sus manos a ambos costados y la mirada gris brillando de deseo… Y ahora sí que estaba perdida.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar la besó.

Un beso que era pura pasión, un beso donde un Malfoy se entregaba, lo hacía por primera vez en su vida, se abandonaba a sus caprichos, a lo que en ese momento sentía. No tenía un objetivo fijo, pero caminó a tientas en la oscuridad de la sala hasta toparse con algo, que resultó ser el escritorio lleno de libros, que pudiera soportar su peso y el de su acompañante. En esos momentos el raciocinio se había ido de paseo, lo más importante eran ellos dos.

Draco vestía una camisa de seda negra y un pantalón a juego, Gabriella por el contrario vestía su uniforme del colegio. El chico comenzó lentamente a desabotonar la camisa de ella. Dejo de besarla sólo para observarla, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, la camisa aún se mantenía sujeta por un par de botones, pero igualmente se había ido deslizando hacia abajo, dejando entrever el inicio de sus senos, Draco sonrío ante esa visión.

Aunque poco pudo hacer, Ella lo besó nuevamente demandando toda su atención en esa tarea, desprendiendo con manos ágiles los botones de la camisa del blondo, recorriendo con besos su ancho pecho, sus fuertes y trabajados brazos… Draco lanzó un gemido, pero no dejo que la chica terminara con su tarea, era él quien debía darle placer.

Termino de sacarle la camisa a Gabriella y bajo regando pequeños besos en su cuello, sintiéndola suspirar bajo sus atenciones, hasta llegar a sus senos. Los pezones erectos se marcaban aún sobre el color azul de su sujetador, que hacía resaltar la blanca piel de la chica, y Draco subió sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar al broche que mantenía sujetos su nuevo objetivo, desprendiéndolo.

Dirigió toda su atención hacia los pechos, mordiendo y succionando la piel expuesta, usando la lengua para jugar con los pezones… Scott no atinaba a hacer algo más que gemir y que arquear la espalda ante tamañas atenciones, simplemente los pensamientos no llegaban a completarse en su cerebro. Draco continuó besándola, pero sus manos se dirigieron por debajo de la falda, trazando pequeños círculos en sus piernas, adentrándose poco a poco hacia la parte interna de su muslo. Un gemido escapo de la garganta de la chica al sentir el rose tan cercano a su punto más sensible.

Él continuó trazando los círculos en su piel, jugando con ella, midiendo cuánto podría aguantar. Mientras que dejaba libre sus senos, y subía nuevamente por su cuello, para besarla de forma casi salvaje y morder el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Con la otra mano, esa que no estaba ocupada dándole placer a la chica, empezó a estrujar rudamente y otra vez, sus pechos, sin compasión mezclando perversamente el placer con el dolor.

Los jadeos escapaban ya libremente de la boca de Gabriella, pero Draco Malfoy no se conformaría solamente con eso, así que con gran parsimonia detuvo todas sus caricias, sacando de golpe a la chica de su estado de excitación, logrando que lo mirara de manera desconcertante.

Y él solo sonrío maliciosamente.

Con manos ágiles desprendió los botones de la falda que tanto le molestaba, y comenzó nuevamente el movimiento circular sobre la piel de las piernas de Ella, volviendo a adentrarse lentamente en la parte interna del muslo. Pero esta vez no sólo se dedico a realizar esos movimientos, sino que con su dedo índice hizo a un lado las bragas también azules, y acarició en forma circular su clítoris. Mientras que su boca bajaba regando pequeños besos en el torso de la chica, llegando a su vientre, pasando la lengua para soplar inmediatamente después, provocando más placer. Y eso no lo detuvo. Siguió bajando, hasta que la lengua ocupo el lugar de su mano. Gabriella sentía miles de descargas eléctricas, sabía que el orgasmo no tardaría en llegar, pero aún así no quería acabar tan pronto. Trato de decir algo, pero no podía pronunciar mas que el nombre de su acompañante.

-Mal-foy… ¡Oh! Dra…co…

Draco se excitaba más al verla, era hermosa.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en la zona sur de su cuerpo, su hombría palpitaba reclamando atención, y aún así no paró. Quería saber cuanto era capaz de aguantar.

Pero no pudo hacer mucho frente al jalón de pelos que recibió de parte de la chica, lo que lo hizo dejar su tarea para prestarle atención a sus deseos. Sin embargo no estaba preparado para eso.

Ella desprendió la hebilla de su pantalón, y lo hizo deslizarse hacia abajo, luego poso, sobre la ropa, la mano en el miembro erecto del chico, haciendo que gimiera. Y no conforme con ello, deslizó también el bóxer negro de su acompañante, para comenzar a retribuirle las caricias al rubio. Su mano igualmente cerrada sobre el miembro de Draco subía y bajaba, aumentando o disminuyendo la velocidad. Ahora quien no dejaba de gemir y jadear era él.

La necesidad lo estaba matando, no podría aguantar mucho más. Sobre todo si Gabriella seguía atendiéndolo de esa manera. Así que en forma un tanto brusca la levanto del suelo, donde ella se había hincado, y la condujo entre sus brazos hacia el sillón que antes había estado ocupando. Sin esperar, sin contenerse, Draco se introdujo en ella, brusco, pasional… salvaje. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, pero siempre sincronizados con los de la chica. Ambos sentían el orgasmo cada vez mas cercano, y en un último movimiento, estallaron. Gritando el nombre de uno, en la boca del otro.

-¡DRACO!

-¡GABRIELLA!

Cuando todo acabó, ellos permanecieron allí. Abrazados el uno al otro, mirándose en silencio, guardando el recuerdo de ese primer encuentro juntos. Sin duda fue un gran San Valentín.


End file.
